


I Can Tell You Want Something From Me

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band), Music RPF
Genre: 9lives, Band, Fanfiction, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce and Truth slash story</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Tell You Want Something From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Deuce (Aron Erlichman) and Truth (Vardan Aslanyan) slash story

I Can Tell You Want Somethin’ From Me (DeucexTruth smutty one-shot)

*complete fiction, never happened. I do not own Deuce or Truth (I just wish I did XD) Title from the song “I Came to Party” by Deuce

 

Truth groaned. He was so drunk and the strobe lights at this stupid club and the annoying dubstep music wasn’t helping the nauseas feeling pulsing through his body. Then some ugly bitch started dancing on him and that was it! This was so not fun anymore, he was going to find Deuce and drag his skinny ass out of here.  
He walks through the crowed floor of bodies and sees his friend but dragging his ass out of the club is the last thing that Truth wants to do. Deuce is moving his hips in an almost obscene manner to the bass line of the music. His tank top is riding up and his narrow waist is exposed. Truth feels his mouth go dry and he swallows nervously. Fuck! Is all Truth can think and to be honest all he wants to do. 

Deuce rolls his hips again and Truth can’t take it anymore. He walks up behind Deuce and grabs his narrow hips leaning down to growl in his ear “We’re leaving.” Deuce startles and Truth feels bad about scaring him. “Shhh it’s ok c’mon” Truth says and Deuce is surprised at how low and raspy and downright lust filled his friends voice is. It sends a shiver down the smaller man’s body which Truth feels and it only adds fuel to the fire pooling in the pit of Truth’s stomach. 

“Let’s get outta here” Truth insists practically yanking Deuce out of the club by his skinny wrist. Deuce trips and tumbles over his feet as he tried to follow Truth as quickly as possible. But he’s drunk and nearly falls once or twice. Truth laughs at him which makes Deuce blush and tell huff a halfhearted “shut up.” “You’re not driving.” Deuce shakes his head at Truth who sighs. “I know that! I’m gonna call a cab.” He reassure Deuce. 

There’s people around and this frustrates Truth. He wants his hands all over Deuce, wants to hear him moaning and whining wants to make him fucking SCREAM! Instead he can just sit beside him on the curb as Deuce taps his feet impatiently. He’s looking anywhere but at Truth and that pisses off the other man a bit. He places a hand on Deuce’s knee and watches in amazement as Deuces hips jerk up and his back arches. Well at least Truth isn’t the only desperate one. Truth smirks at Deuce who is now blushing furiously. “You want me so badly don’t you baby?” Truth leans in to breathe in Deuce’s ear. Deuce inhales sharply as Truth’s hot breath hits his neck and he nods desperately. “Mmmmngghhh” Deuce makes a strangled sound when after making sure no one around is looking Truth latches his mouth onto Deuce’s neck gently biting and sucking a bruise onto the pale flesh. 

Deuce bites into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood in his efforts to keep quiet. Truth pulls Deuce’s legs apart and starts to palm him through his jeans. Deuce’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his hips forward against Truth’s hand. “Yeah? You like it? You like me touching you there, you little slut…..” Truth hisses and Deuce shudders at his friend’s words and the tone they are hissed in as Truth licks the shell of his ear. “I-I’m gonna….” And Deuce is literally in danger of cumming in his pants as much as he’s embarrassed to admit it. He’s flushed and panting legs spread wantonly and nails of one hand digging into the sidewalk the other hand digging into Truth’s arm. 

 

Truth laughs and nips his ear before pulling away “You’re not gonna cum until I’m fucking you into the mattress at home.” Truth says and Deuce whimpers not letting go of Truth’s arm like he’s scared Truth will leave him if he does. That makes Truth feel a bit sad and a bit like punching every single member of Hollywood Undead in the face. He knows they’re part of the reason Deuce can’t let himself trust anyone anymore. But he trusts Truth and Truth isn’t gonna fuck that up. He’ll be there from Deuce forever if that’s what his friend needs. 

The cab pulls up and Truth helps Deuce to his feet. The cab ride back to their apartment is awkward for the cab driver who’s pretending not to notice the extreme make out session going on. Deuce is on Truth’s lap hips gyrating head thrown back moaning like a whore. Truth avoids eye contact as he pays the cabbie and half carries Deuce to their apartment. 

Truth shove the smaller male up against the wall as soon as he locks the door behind them. He pins Deuce’s skinny wrists above his head and grinds their hips together. Deuce gasps and Truth’s real slips from his lips in a breathy moan of “Vardan pleeeeeaaseee Ahahhhh” as Truth strips him of his shirt and pinches his nipples roughly. “Ok” Truth chuckles “My bedroom. Now!” he slaps Deuce on the ass and Deuce scurries off with Truth close behind. 

Truth shimmies out of his own shirt and shoves his friend turned lover onto his bed. Soon all they have on is their boxers and Truth is on top of Deuce leaving love bites all over his exposed chest and neck, and Deuce is fucking writhing on the bed hips thrusting up grinding their clothed erections together. “Oh!” gasps Deuce when Truth reaches a hand into his boxers to grasp his leaking cock and stroke him almost painfully slowly. “Ngghhhh please!” begs Deuce begs bucking his hips. Truth pulls away to look down at the beautiful mess below him that is Deuce. He reaches over to the bedside drawer and grabs a condom and lube. Deuce is looking up at him with an expression that no one has ever looked at Truth with before. It’s so loving and trusting that Truth leans down to kiss Deuce slowly as if to return the silent words. 

“Aron are you sure?” asks Truth just to make sure that the other man wants this as much as he does. Deuce smiles sweetly and nods. He looks so innocent that Truth wants to utterly destroy him to make his thoughts about fucking Deuce so hard he’s screaming his name a reality but Truth knows he has to be nice and gentle, at least this time. 

He takes his time prepping Deuce slowly scissoring his fingers inside of Deuce stretching him, enjoying the soft little noises the man under him is making. Then Deuce’s back arches off the bad and he nearly squeaks. Truth hums in approval adding a third finger and making sure to rub Deuce’s prostate until Deuce is a panting moaning mess begging Truth to fuck him. 

“You’re fucking beautiful.” Truth growls before putting on the condom and slicking himself up with a bit more lube. Before Deuce can say that he’s not Truth thrust inside him and Deuce really does scream at the intense pleasure pain. Truth lets him adjust for a few moments before starting to move, “Ohhhh baby, you’re so damn tight!” Truth slaps Deuce on the ass as he finds a rhythm and Deuce wraps his slim legs around Truth’s waist allowing him to get even deeper into Deuce’s warm hot body. “Fuck me! Oh please fuck my ass harder!” Deuce whines rolling his hips to meet Truth’s thrusts.

Truth runs his fingers through Deuce’s hair before grabbing a fistful and yanking his head back to lean down and bite him hard right above his collarbone. “Ah ah ah right there! Please babe right there!” begs Deuce nearly sobbing. Truth is groaning and his teeth are bared in a predatory grin as he fucks into Deuce in a way that guarantees the other rapper won’t be able to walk right for a few days. “You filthy little whore!” Truth proclaims “You like taking it up the ass?” Deuce whimpers and nods. “Only from me thought right? I’m the only one that gets to fuck you?” Truth says and it’s not so much a question then a command. “The only one the only one!” Deuce is nearly incoherent at this point. Truth wraps a hand around Deuce’s erection and pumps him in time with his thrust. 

It’s only a few more moments before Deuce cums and it’s not his fucked out expression or the way his muscles tighten that send Truth over the edge it’s what he says as Truth makes him climax “I love you Vardan!” “Fuck!” Truth sputters hips snapping forward and Deuce moans as he feels Truth’s cock pulse as he cums. Truth’s hips stop moving and Decue’s legs fall back down onto the bed as Truth collapses on top of the smaller man panting. After a few moments he pulls out and throws away the condom before returning to lay down next to Deuce. 

“Sleep with me tonight?” Truth asks covering them up with a blanket and curling around Deuce before he can answer. Deuce sighs happily and right before he goes to sleep Truth kisses the back of his neck and whispers “Aron?” “Hmmm?” “I love you to sweetie” Deuce nearly cries at this and he flips around in Truth’s arms to kiss him passionately. Deuce and Truth fall asleep in each other’s arms happier than either of them had been in a long time.


End file.
